Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners *April 2011: Roads *May 2011: Ancy *June 2011: Omernoy *July 2011: Dave *August 2011: Charbel *September 2011: Brian *October 2011: Bink *November 2011: Redo *December 2011: Subzero *January 2012: Dan *February 2012: Jonathan *March 2012: Solo ---- Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Rob Created by Rob Macaroni and nominated by himself. For #I may have not gotten along with Rob at some points, but if you sum it all up, he's a great guy. He goes on chat alot and always works with me when making up ideas for a series. He may have not been nominated much previously, but I think this time he's bound to win. Heatblast! Wow! I never knew how much fun it is to be on fire! #Rob is a great user and one of my best friends on the wiki. I agree with him that someone new needs to win for a change. You mean Obi Wan never told you that I AM YOUR FATHER! 20:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) #Rob has become pretty cool lately. And he's a UN hater! Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 12:46, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *I've ran before and didn't get any votes, but now im more known, a chatmod, have alot of friends, and is giving a little streak of hope to win. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 11:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) *.......... I know that "For" Comment Was for something........Narutosasuke124 (Wall - Blog - ) 22:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Tronfan Nominated by Himself!!! For # Against # Comments *yay, not one vote! no one likes me :D! My Name Is TRONFAN! BOW TO THE TACO!!!! 22:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Narutosasuke Created by Himself. and nominated by Hes self!! . For #He's cool and...unpixles. Yay. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 07:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Category:Others Tom! Created by Thomas and nominated by Thomas. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Brianultimatedragon Nominated by Diamondmatter. For #HE IS SOOO COOOL HES MAH BEST FRIEND IN THIS WIKI (AND THE OTHERS LIKE THOMAS AND PRIME AND SOLO BUT WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS, THIS IS ABOUT BRIAN!!) HES FUN TO PLAY WITH IN MINECRAFT. AND UHH.... I got something IMPORTANT TO SAY! ............(DRUM ROLL)................................................................................HES AWSOME. THE END. YO EARL! Your Fired! YOU BUTT!! (Talk - Blog - ) 9:30, Febuary 3, 2012 (UTC) #Random, awesome, explosive user who has an awesome series. FIVE STARS! ' ' (Wall) 08:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) #Whoo! Brian's awesome. Joseph416 (Wall - Blog - ) 12:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Against #I know you're allowed to win more than once, but I want somebody else to win, that isn't one of the sooo popular users for once.I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 11:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Thanks again guys :D Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 09:32, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *Your welcome. i think...... Narutosasuke124 (Wall - Blog - ) 10:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (P.s THis Guy is to Bored to Write hes random Signature) *didn't u already Win brian? My Name Is TRONFAN! BOW TO THE TACO!!!! 22:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *Yes, Tron. But Prime nominated me again. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 00:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others